


Binky’s Nymph Au

by dendjustice



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Brian May, Insecurity, Jealousy, Loneliness, Miscommunication, Nymphs - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Brian May, References to Hitler, Sad Brian May, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendjustice/pseuds/dendjustice
Summary: When Brian, John, and Roger go looking for their missing friend Freddie, they don’t expect to find him sitting on a human’s lap, inside a sunny garden.Jim is introduced to the three other nymphs by Freddie, who says the human is his "new friend".While John and Roger are quick to fall under Jim’s spell, Brian, who has always heard bad stories about humans, doesn’t seem able to trust the man so easily.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 34





	Binky’s Nymph Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spietataninfetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts).



> Hi  
> This work is written in the talented @spietataninfetta’s nymph!au i’ve heard about, a moment ago on [her instagram](https://instagram.com/binkyisonline?igshid=v6ds4rf2cm3j)[ (her nsfw account)](https://instagram.com/nymphisonline?igshid=mw7fzxn5b706)
> 
> The whole story is about four nymphs, the four members of Queen, meeting and kind of falling in love with Jim the gardener. Even though in this one shot, the relationships remain very platonic, i tried to follow the "facts" that had been given about the au:
> 
> (taken from @nymphisonline instagram story on the 7th of March 2020)
> 
> "About the nymph!au...
> 
> \- Fred is the sweetest and most adventurous of the nymphs.
> 
> \- John is afraid if he’s not at Fred’s side but he’s very curious.
> 
> \- Rog is the funniest and Brian is the pack leader.
> 
> \- Jim also finds the other three nymphs when they go looking for Fred (based on my drabble Jimercury).
> 
> !!Nymphs only eat fruit and love long, warm baths with flower petals!!
> 
> Jim looks after all the four nymphs. John is the second to fall in love with Jim, Brian the last. 
> 
> \- They hate thunderstorms. John cries on hearing the lightning.
> 
> \- The nymphs are long lived: the boys are 100 years old but they look like between 19 and 25 years old.
> 
> \- They never had sex ... they are virgins ... Jim is the first for everyone...
> 
> \- Fred loves caresses. And he discovers that he can orgasm if his nipples are titillated ...
> 
> \- John is naively mischievous.
> 
> \- Rog and John love playing in rivers.
> 
> \- Brian is afraid but fascinated by humans"
> 
> The Jimercury drabble, that happens right before my own one shot, where Jim finds a hurt Freddie in what i assume is his garden : [on tumblr](https://binkyisonline.tumblr.com/post/190913620196/binkyisonline-happy-valentines-day-and-happy) or [on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718725), you should really read it before, it won’t take you long, it’s about 500 words long.
> 
> I got mostly inspired by the "Brian is afraid but fascinated by humans" for this work, i kind of imagined how Brian would be very afraid of Jim and would refuse to go see him with the other boys at the beginning.
> 
> I’m aware it is not written in a very romantic way like Bianca always successfully does, sorry again for this disaster, i tried my very best 😭 (which is actually very low)
> 
> Hope y’all will like it anyway !!
> 
> And thank you Binky for the amazing work you do everyday in this fandom 💜

"What if we can't find him?" John asked suddenly, his voice sounding unusually high.

"Don't worry." Brian wrapped a comforting arm around the younger's nymph waist. Even though he wasn't as confident as he sounded, he tried to keep an assured tone. "He can't have disappeared. Even if he's lost, he's not far away from us now."

John only hummed sadly in response, staring down at his bare feet brushing the grass as he walked around his wood with Brian and Roger, trying in vain to find their lost friend, Freddie. The latter hadn't been seen since this morning when they were all playing together.

Roger was walking silently next to them. He knew John was the one who missed Freddie the most and he wouldn't tease and risk to upset him now.

Yet,

"Brian, i'm hungry." Roger's raspy voice broke the silence.

John blinked. "Me too!" he jerked his head towards Brian.

"It's okay..." Brian's eyes were wandering everywhere. "Just... here!"

The pair of younger nymphs looked at where Brian's long finger was pointing and their eyes met two fat bushes of blackcurrant and redcurrant.

They eagerly neared the bushed whose branches were getting heavy with plenty of berries.

Roger first gathered a few blackcurrant into his palm and brought them to his mouth. He smiled contently at the feeling of his stomach filling.

The three of them sat down on the soft moss and began eating noiselessly. Although the black berries were rather ripe, John winced a bit at their acidity. He definitely preferred sweeter fruits.

When Roger's fingers were soaked with sticky juice, the nymph looked up, searching where he could wipe his fingers, when his gaze suddenly met something new. Something interesting. He froze.

"Freddie?"

His voice was just loud enough for Freddie to hear him.

"Roger? Roger is that you? Where are you?" he called from his spot.

In the blink of an eye, John was out of the bushes and running blindly towards his friend's voice.

Freddie saw his young friend coming to him and smiled. He turned to Jim whose lap was currently used as his seat. "This is John." he excitedly introduced his friend.

Jim watched the second nymph he's ever seen in front of him. He was wearing the exact same tunic as Freddie, the only difference was the crown on his head which was made of lovely cornflowers.

Before he could see it coming, John was on top of him as well, him arms wrapped around Freddie's torso. The young boy smelled fresh and sweet.

"Hello there..." Freddie murmured tenderly at John. "Are you okay?"

John only nodded, his face buried into Freddie's neck. "Are _you_ okay? Why didn't you come back at the lair?" he asked in a small stirred voice.

"I would have done it but..."

John pulled himself away and looked down at Freddie's ankle. He gasped.

At the same time, Jim decided to alert to his presence. "Hello." he said in a rather confident voice, a gentle smile on his face.

John's head jerked up to him and he flinched back when his eyes met the gardener's. "Freddie? W-who is he? Did he hurt you?"

Freddie blinked, surprised by his friend's reaction. "No. Dear no, he didn't. I hurt myself alone and he helped me." he assured. "You don't have to worry."

"Oh. Um, okay..." John gave Jim a shy smile.

All of sudden, Brian's panicked voice rang from behind. "John! Freddie! Please! Leave them alone!"

An amused smile tugged at Freddie's lips at how rarely he'd already heard Brian shouting this loud.

Brian and Roger were now standing in front of them. The taller man took a few careful steps forward and bent down to cradle John's face in his bony hands. "John, love, please be careful. Go over there with Roger. We're going back home." he managed to blurt out despite his trembling voice.

"Wait. Brian? Why going back home. You haven't met Jim yet!" Freddie protested with a dramatic tone.

Brian looked up with frightened eyes. Tears were gathering behind his eyelids and it was pretty obvious. "Please, sir. Let us leave with Freddie. We haven't done anything to you, we-" he tried desperately.

"It's okay." Jim cut him off with a warm voice. Before he could continue, Brian was already passing his arms under Freddie armpits and awkwardly managed to help him get up.

He pressed a quick kiss on his black and warmed-by-the-sun hair. "Is your ankle okay? Can you walk?" he asked, pretending to ignore Jim's presence.

"Yes. Yes, i guess if you help me a bit."

"Okay" Brian tightened his grip on Freddie and slowly started to walk away from the human's garden. Freddie kept complaining. He wanted to go back to Jim. "His new friend" he kept saying.

In the middle of their silent way back home. Brian stopped a few seconds to catch his breath and Roger and John proposed their help to support Freddie. "We can both hold him while you rest your arm." they suggested, and the taller nymph agreed, exhausted.

Brian noticed that, as soon as Freddie was between his the two other nymphs, he began talking again. He told them happily everything about Jim, how the gardener found him and how he bandaged his hurt ankle. John and especially Roger seemed amazed by the story. They kept asking him questions about the short afternoon he'd just spent in the human's garden. They both also looked and sounded as excited as Freddie and Brian didn't like it. Not at all.

The taller nymph had decided to follow behind the trio, keeping a short distance between them as he listened with a frown at Freddie's tale. His heart lurched a bit at Freddie's mention of the kiss Jim placed on his ankle.

~x~

Later in the evening, when Freddie was already asleep, Brian decided to talk to his other boys.

"Roger, John, my loves. I ask you to be careful with humans, please. You know they can be dangerous, right?"

The two nymphs only nodded sleepily. They definitely didn't look convinced. Brian insisted.

"And please, keep an eye on Freddie. You both know how easily he trust and wants to give all his love to people. I just... i just don't want anything bad to happen to any you. Is that okay?" Brian looked up with rather pleading eyes.

"Yes." John blurted out. "But Freddie said only lovely things about Jim. And i trust Freddie."

"I know you do, love. And it's a great thing." Brian smiled at him as he opened his arms to Roger who was stepping towards him with grabby hands. The latter let himself fall into his warm embrace with a content hum. They fell asleep like this.

~x~

The next afternoon, the four nymphs were laying and cuddling on the soft green grass, letting the sun warm their bare skin. Freddie's ankle wasn't fully recovered but the nymph was now able to walk by himself without so much trouble.

"Hey," Freddie said as if a bright idea suddenly hit him. "Why don't we go visit Jim? I promised him i would come back!"

Brian immediately showed his disagreement. "I don't think it is a good idea-"

"Yes!" Roger spoke at the exact same moment with enthusiasm. Brian's head jerked towards him. _Was he serious?_

"If Freddie goes, i go." John added a moment later.

Brian swallowed anxiously. _They didn't listen to him, not even a bit._

Roger turned to him with an apologetic smile. "We'll be safe Brian. Do you want to come with us?"

Brian thought a few seconds and answered.

"Can i just come and watch you from the bushes? Without you telling the human i'm here. Please?"

He knew he had to make this effort, for them, at least.

~x~

There he was. Hidden behind a wide grey bush. Watching attentively his three withe-dressed nymphs talking with Jim, their new friend. When the human suddenly took Roger's hand in his, Brian saw red. He was about to jump out of his hideout when Jim just brought the hand to his mouth to kiss it. And Roger did seem to like it, he giggled. Brian sighed in relief. Not that he was pleased by a human kissing his favorite nymphs, but it could have been worse, he told himself.

After maybe an or two hour of spying, Brian was feeling slightly better about letting his friends alone with the human who didn't look as threatening as yesterday. They had entered his house, and Brian starting to feel quite bored. He decided to slowly walk back to their lair, stopping a few times to pick a one or two tiny daisies he found nice and he added to his hair.

When he arrived, he sat down in the lair with a sigh. He stared at the floor, let his mind wander, dangerous thing. That wasn't an easy thing to do anymore when he was usually always busy with one of his boys. He slowly realized that in his one hundred years of life, he's almost always been at his friends' side. He couldn't remember of a day he would have spent away from them. Except, sadly, today.

Brian sighed. He stood up and decided he would go find some fruits for when they would come back. He knew the human's berries wouldn't fill their bellies. So, with a satisfied smile on his thin lips, Brian wandered into the wood, meticulously gathering all the ripest fruits he could find. He knew John would be happy.

~x~

The morning's weak sun light woke Brian up. He yawned lazily, his mind still sleepy. Then, reality violently hit him.

He'd fallen asleep before they came back.

The nymph fully opened his eyes in a flash, only to see he was laying alone in the lair. He had slept alone. Oh. That wasn't good.

His boys weren't there and the fruits he'd gathered the last day where still there, untouched. Brian felt panic growing (way to fast) in his chest.

_What happened to them? Why didn't they come back? Did the mustache man do something to them?_

_Oh no._

If the latter had happened, Brian knew he would never forgive himself.

He hurriedly got out of the lair, his heart beating faster and faster in his chest.

"Hey! Brimi! Good morning!"

He sarted and his heart dropped. He violently jerked his head towards where the sound was coming. To his great relief, Roger was walking towards him, his hand waving at him energetically. Brian hurried to him and enveloped his arms around his warm body, slowly allowing himself to calm down.

"Rog. Are you okay? Where are John and Freddie?" Brian was fast to ask.

Roger gently pulled him away and locked his eyes with his. "I'm great Brian. John and Freddie are at Jim's. I just came to tell you, so you wouldn't worry, that we'll spend the day with him and come back here for the night." Roger explained with a smile.

"Oh." Brian lowered his gaze. _Don't look disappointed. Don't look disappointed._ "So you'll go too?"

"Yes." he replied immediately. Brian's heart sank a bit lower.

One night could be tolerable, but one more day without his friends? It really wasn't funny anymore to Brian.

Despite his distrust towards human, a part of Brian, probably the curious one, wanted to learn to know Jim. Especially if his friends were now rather willing to spend their time with him than with Brian.

If Roger had asked him if he wanted to come along, Brian knew that he would have probably answered 'yes' with a hopeful smile.

But Roger didn't suggested him anything, probably assuming his friend hadn't changed his mind about approaching anything human. And Brian knew way too much he was too shy to come by himself, without being invited.

"Okay." Brian croaked out. "Hug Freddie and John for me. Have a good day Roger." he trailed off.

Roger gave him a huge smile before turning around and walking his way back to Jim's house.

Brian sighed. He should have expected that, he thought.

Maybe this situation wouldn't last too long. Perhaps it would soon be one of those memory you don't want to think about. At least his boys were safe, and very happy. But he was alone.

After forcing himself to sleep _(was he actually sleeping or were his eyes just shut too tightly?)_ for a few hours, he spent most of his day sitting against a round rock, near the river. Sadly, he hadn't a lot to do all alone. When the weather was sunny and and warm like today, the boys and he would usually come here and spend the afternoon in the water or near, on the bank. Roger and John were the ones who stayed the most in the water to splash each other while Freddie would use this time to sunbathe lengthily on the grass. Brian would either play with Roger and John, or just lie down next to a dead looking (but very relaxed) Freddie.

He wondered what they were doing right now. Maybe they were missing him a bit.

When the temperature started to decrease, Brian stood up, not without noticing the prickling sensation in his feet, and walked back to where his nymphs should soon be. They would spend the night together.

~x~

"Good evening Bri!" Brian didn't know how long he had been waiting here but it didn't matter now that he was seeing his three friends appearing behind thick branches. He felt his heart filling with lightness and a grand smile appeared on his face. Freddie was the first to arrive in front of him, he threw himself in his arms and Brian thought he would cry at the sudden tenderness.

"Hello." he murmured.

Roger, John and Freddie said they were all very tired and almost immediately went to sleep. Not that Brian was complaining. Sleeping meant being snuggled and cuddled all together. He felt surprisingly giddy about going to sleep, even if he wasn't tired at all.

Brian was content with his boys at his side. They didn't mention going back to Jim's tomorrow. So, he was excited he would get to spend a full day with them. Freddie and John were snuggled up on his left, both softly snoring. Brian turned to Roger who was sleeping on his right and gently wrapped his arms around his body. He squeezed tight. A shaky sigh escaped from the bottom of his throat as a smile formed subconsciously on his lips. He had been missing them.

~x~

It was to expect. He'd already spent half of the last day napping, and Brian was now awake. It was early for the day with his friends to start. As he was lazily gazing up, his fingers lost somewhere between blond or brown hair, Brian thought it would be a good idea to draw a bath for them. Then they could all start the day with a warm bath together. Yes, that would be great. They will love it, Brian thought with a dreamy smile.

He carefully untangled the limbs that were wrapped over him, and stood up, making as less noise as possible, despite his growing excitement.

Hot water began to run. Brian passed softly his fingers through it and smiled, it was warm enough but not too much. Freddie always loved the warmth of water. He then started to pour flowers petals in it. He decided he could allow himself to use more flowers than usual today. Roger loved the look they gave the water, colourful and joyful, whilst John was fond of their scent. More flowers meant Roger and John being happier. And he wanted to make them happy, didn't he?

Once Brian was content with his bath, he scooted back with a grin to where his friends rested. As soon as he was there, he was met by a sleepy John who smiled and took him in a loose embrace. He hummed in the crook of Brian's neck.

"Good morning Bri. How did you sleep?"

Brian happily wrapped his arms around John, crossing his wrists behind his neck and answered him.

"Good morning, yes, slept well but not a lot,"

When John's questioning look met him, Brian kissed the top of his head reassuringly. "But it's okay, i wasn't so tired. What about you?"

"I did sleep well. I just hope Roger and Freddie will hurry to get up. We told Jim we would arrive early enough today." he answered nonchalantly, gazing towards the horizon.

Brian felt his world stop. They weren't staying with him today? Would they at least stay for the bath? He tried not to let his sheer disappointment appear, though. He didn't want to alarm his friends, they didn't need to worry for him. Brian was aware of the fact that his low self esteem made him think that way, and it was wrong. But he couldn't find the will to change this now, especially if he was going to be alone for another day. He couldn't find the will to do anything actually.

"W-when do you plan to leave then?" he asked, doing his best to sound _normal_.

"As soon as possible, i guess." John answered. "Just waiting for them to be ready and-"

"Good morning everybody!" Freddie beamed as he appeared into Brian's visual field.

"Hello, good morning." Roger's hoarse voice followed close behind.

As they approached, Brian gave a little smile in greeting.

"Okay," Freddie said excitedly. "we're ready to go? John? Roger?" they both nodded.

_Not already? Please?_

John pulled off Brian and went at Freddie's side. "Have a good day Brian, see you later!" Roger waved as he was already more than ten meters away from him, heading towards the way of Jim's house. Soon, the three nymphs had left the den, leaving Brian alone and completely speechless. It had been fast. Were they coming back for the night? He didn't know. He felt sick. He didn't even tell them he'd prepared a bath.  
_Poor wasted baby flowers._

~x~

Today, Freddie had learned how to play chess. He was having a game with Jim who was _probably_ letting him win on purpose. Roger was watching them with a frown, often asking questions as _"What is da horse doing again?"_ and Jim would always gladly explain him how the knight was allowed to move. John was sitting on the couch with a book he'd picked from Jim's bookcase because he thought the front cover was pretty. Jim didn't think the _Mein Kampf_ author was that pretty but he didn't want to upset John. Roger had said he preferred Jim's mustache anyway.

Even though he couldn't read, John was looking at the rare pictures of the book, completely amazed by the fact that you could print pictures with so many details on a so thin layer of paper.

"Oh, i'm hungry." Roger made a statement.

"Again?" Freddie huffed. "But we haven't finished the game yet! Wait a little."

"You're never going to finish! It takes so long." Roger groaned with his head thrown backwards and a hand on his mistreated stomach.

"Roger," Jim began, keeping an eye on his game and an other on John and his damned book. "you can go in my garden before the sun sets, there still are a lot of untouched berries, if you want them... I already made so many jams and i would rather have you than the blackbirds to eat the remaining fruits."

A sneaky smile tugged on Roger's lips. "Okay, thank you." He stood up and stepped towards the garden door.

The sun was already rather gone but was still letting enough light for Roger to find the bushes of berries. As he began to eat, nearly groaning in pleasure, he heard a sniff behind him. He quickly turned around but could only see Jim and his two friends, inside the house, through the window.

"Er?" he asked into the silence. "Is there anyo-" as he formulated his question, his gaze fell down on a bunch of bushes near him, that let poke out a clump of curly hair that was not very discreet now that he'd seen it.

"Brian?" Who else could have this hair?

Roger bent down to spread the bush and let appear the face of his friend who was currently cursing himself for breathing through his nose.

"Brian are you alright?" Roger exclaimed at the sight of his curled up, miserable looking nymph. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Brian slowly looked up at him with teary, ashamed eyes. "Sorry. Missed you is all." he murmured barely loud enough for Roger to hear. Realization kind of hit him at this moment. They'd let Brian alone because of his fear of humans. Brian who barely knew anyone else than his three nymph friends.

Roger sat down with a dramatic gasp. "Oh dear. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay..." Brian coughed while he spoke was a trembling smile.

"No it's not. We left you all alone, it's not okay. Come here." He took Brian's hands and pulled him out of the plants. The night had completely sunk down now.

Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's thiner frame. As his friend leaned into the touch, Roger noticed Brian was shivering. How long had he stayed here? "You're being cold Brian. Come inside."

In response, he felt the other body tensing. "Come on Bri. He's kind. At least come warm yourself up and i promise you we'll leave if you don't like it. Please."

Brian, who didn't dare to upset his friend even more, nodded shyly. If they said he was kind... Plus, now he had been _asked_ to come. If Jim asked him what he was even doing in his house, he could say "Roger asked me to come here with him." (and then flee away).

The blond nymph, who had suddenly forgotten his hunger, led his friend to the house's door. With their both hands tightly glued together, they entered and Roger immediately announced the guest's presence, much to the latter annoyance. "Look who i found! Freddie! John!"

The two called nymphs turned their heads and shrieked when they saw their third friend. Jim, who had just managed to hide John's book in a drawer, silently cursing his uncle for having gifted him such a thing, smiled widely at the sight too.

"I recognise this hair! You're Brian, right?"

Brian was staring at him with large eyes, his body completely frozen, and he nodded without a word. Freddie ran to greet and help him. "Brian! It's nice to see you here. Are you hungry? Tired?"

"Cold. He's cold." said Roger bitterly. "You have food now, Freddie?"

"Oh come on! You would have eaten everything and still asked me for more if i had given any to you. Come with me Brian, i'll show you the house, and the heater too."

Brian was actually rather hungry and not so cold anymore but didn't dare to state it. He was very happy to be feel considered by his friends. Maybe later in the night he would ask for food. It could be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!


End file.
